Pokémon: Adventures of Kage Oakheart:Episode 6
by KageOakheart
Summary: Kage Oakheart returns to Ilex forest, where he gets two new rare pokémon for his team. at the same time, the sinister syndicate Team Luna are making evil plans...


Kage slighty remembered the way to the mystic pokémons shrine, and it took him about thirteen minutes to reach it. He intended to check what kind of pokémon the mystic pokémon was, now that he had a pokédex that could identify it. When he had reached the small shrine, he put a small flower in it. It was a lily, bright yellow. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"MYSTIC POKÉMON! ITS ME! KAGE, YOU REMEMBER?"

Something moved in the leaves above him. He saw the light again! Down it flyed, landed on the shrine, and now he could see the small pokémon perfectly. It looked at squirtle, flied down, landed and shook hands with it. It started to play with squirtle, then ran around happilly and chased one another.

"Hey, pokémon!" Kage said, reaching for the high tech device that he would identify the pokémon with. It hovered above him, curiously. Kaze pointed the pokédex at it, and out of the speakers a voice explained who the pokémon was:

Celebi. Celebi is apokemon living in the forest. It has strong powers, and is sometimes called "the forest spirit".

"Celebi.. so your name is Celebi?" Kage asked

"Biii..bii!" Celebi nodded.

"You see, I came here to say goodbye."Kage said. "I am leaving Azalea for a pokémon journey."

Celebi looked at him sadly.

"Bii.." It thought for a moment, Then, it looked happy again, and flew to Kage and began speaking and gesturing.

"Bii, Bi…Celebi, Bii bi bi biiiii!"

Kage was puzzled.

"Are you telling me that you Like to have ice cream on top of your head?" Kage tried.

"Biii!" Celebi shook its head. It gestured to itself, then it flew around, and gestured at Kage.

"Are you trying to say that you want to come with me?" Kage asked hopefully.

"Biiiiii!" Celebi nodded and flew around Kage, jiggling happilly making somersaults in the air.

"Ok, then !" Kage said, picking up an empty pokéball he had brought from the pokémart on the way to the forest, he had a feeling that he would catch lots of pokémon in the forest, since this was home to many different species. He threw it at Celebi, but , oddly, it deflected the ball.

"Do you want to come with me or not?" Kage asked, puzzled.

Celebi gestured to Kage and nodded, and then it gestured at the pokéball, and shook its head.

"Ok, so you want to come with me, but still want to be free to go anywhere you want?" Kage understood now.

Celebi nodded.

"Well then! Lets get going, shall we?"

Kage was really happy to have celebi with him. Squirtle and celebi made really good friends, too. Then he remembered the duck pokémon he saw a last day, and he looked for it on the wqay back. And there, in a tree, it sat, observing the party with big, wise eyes. Kage picked up his pokédex.

"Farfetch´d. Farfetch´d is a duck pokémon living in forest. It wields an onion stalk as its sword. It is on the edge of extinction since people like to eat it."

"Hmmm. Looks like we´ll have to catch this one, since it´s rare too, don´t you think, squirtle?"

"Squaa!" Squirtle entered a battle stance.

"squirtle, tail whip!" The Farfetch´d didn´t even notice squirtles odd dance, it just flew down and pecket a bug on the ground three metres away.

"What the…. Squirtle! Tackle him!" Squirtle advanced, aiming a tackle against The duck pokemon. But whitout succes. The farfetch´d took two steps to the left and started checking its feather for bugs. It then yawned, taking no notice of squirtles desperate attacks.

"AAAh! This is really making me mad!" Kage was angry. That wild duck pokémon just dodged squirtles attacks, and it didn't even care to counterattack! But now it did. With three mighty hits of its leek stalk, it sent squirtle flying. He sailed through the air, landing before Kage, who took him in his arms and cured him with a potion.

"do you think you can battle now?"

Squirtle nodded. He definitely wanted revenge. He stepped forward, preparing a new attack.

"squirtle, this is the final attack! TACKLE!" Squirtle advanced with lightning speed for farfetch´d. as planned in Kages startegy, Farfetch´d dodged it. But squirtle hit a tree, and from there, he shot himself against the back of farfetch´d. They crashed together, and with a shriek, farfetch´d fainted.

"KWAAAAA…."

Kage picked up a pokéball and hurled it at the fainted pokémon, and waited. The ball rolled a few times, blinking…..and clicked. Kage had caught himself his first pokémon!

"WAAAAHOOO!" Kage was hopping around, laughing and hooraying. He then picked up the pokéball, released the farfetch´d and gave it a potion. It woke up, hurriyngly brushing of the dust of its fine feathers.

"Hi farfetch´d!" Kage said, smiling at the female bird. She gave him a superior glance and continued cleaning her feathers.

"I am going to call you…..Miss Onion!" Kage exclaimed, proud that he could come up with such good names. What hi didn't see though, was squirtle and celebi facepalming. Obviously not thinking that Miss Onion was a good name…

And so, Kage continued his journey to fulfill the pokédex with pokémon facts. But he didn't see the figures spying at his from a bush. They had red hair, and looked like they were twins. Thy both had grey outfits with an "L" on their chests.

"That's three rare pokémon , Lyle!" one of the twins said.

"How about we seize him, Kyle? Our boss would be glad to see so many rare pokémon at once!"The other twin said.

"We will wait until he has caught even more rare pokémon….. then we will seize him….Bwahahahaha!" the twins laughed evil, but quiety not to be caught sneaking around in The big forest.

"Now we will have to find the way out of this large colony of very Large trees, Kyle." Lyle said, and they both dissapeared into the gloomy forest.


End file.
